Heretofore, stacking frames for merchandise pallets have been available. However, the prior art devices of which applicant is familiar are normally of the type that are primarily affixed to a pallet whereby the whole unit must be shipped together and not in knocked down form.
In the case of those stacking frames which are removable such as found in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 26,481, the particular construction of the stacking frame is only susceptible to use with what are considered to be conventional wood pallets. Such a conventional pallet has 2 .times. 4 parallel stringers with boards laid across the stringers and nailed thereto.